Heat Wave
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia can't seem to stop the craving within her. Luckily Peter shows up! Part 2 up as requested!
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't explain it, the feeling burning inside her body. Her skin was sweating and it was barely above freezing. What was happening to her? She felt as though she were a cat in heat, her eyes glanced around for its prey. She'd never been this way before, not with any man she'd dated. Though right now, she wasn't dating anyone, which wasn't helping her situation.

She left the lab without a word, Peter wasn't around the afternoon and Walter was not the person she had her mind on. She'd go to a bar, having a drink, and let her body have what it craved.

It'd certainly been long enough.

Her mind was on one thing tonight, and one thing alone. Sex. She wasn't sure why and honestly she didn't care. Already her heart was pounding and her cheeks were flushed as she left her jacket behind on this cold winter day as she headed for the bar.

There weren't too many great places around, the one or two Peter and her had frequented after work. It would have to do. It was close and she didn't feel like she'd make it that long waiting. Something was wrong with her and yet she didn't care. Had she been exposed to something in the lab? She hadn't thought so. Was this because of some crazy experiment Walter had performed on her? Or maybe it was some new love potion he'd made and it'd been airborne. Perhaps as she breathed it in, she felt herself compelled to find love. It wasn't love she was after tonight. A mixture of lust and passion.

Her heart pounded and though her mind knew this wasn't like her, it was what she needed. She wasn't herself and she didn't care. She didn't have control, not really. She felt infected and as sweat beaded her forehead all she could do was hope there'd be someone there tonight to take her home.

She pushed open the doors, walked inside, headed for the bar not looking around, not letting her craving take her over just yet. It was all the patience she had. She'd drink first and then let her body win the agonizing fight. She needed a drink. It wasn't as though she hadn't done this before but lately her heart, her mind, it belonged to Peter.

Ordering a drink she downed it, gesturing for another. She couldn't think of Peter. It would only make it worse. He was one of the reasons she'd found herself unable to sleep at night. He'd plagued her dreams and she knew if she gave into temptation she could never undo it. They were friends, colleagues, partners. Sex would change all of it. Besides she didn't just want sex---though sleeping with a stranger hardly seemed the best solution. It didn't matter, she needed to stop the pounding in her heart and aching between her thighs.

"Dunham," she turned around, surprised to find him here, staring at her. She reached for her second drink, needing it now more than ever.

"What are you doing here?" She asked staring at him. Her cheeks were red, her eyes dark. Her breathing was deep and already she felt her body leaning in towards him. God she was so hot, so turned on and he hadn't done anything but said her last name. How had that turned her on?

"You didn't seem to hear me earlier," Peter shook his head. "I saw you walking across campus." As she'd left the lab, she'd nearly walked right by him, not even noticing he was there. He tried to reach out to grab her but she'd quickly slipped from his grasp. She hadn't heard him call out her name and he wondered what had been going on. He had to follow her. She didn't seem herself.

"Yeah, I uh, why are you following me?" It was easier to answer a question with a question. She was avoiding answering him.

"Just looking out for you," Peter offered. "If I knew you were going out for drinks, I'd have hoped you'd have invited me along. Unless you've got some hot date I don't know about?" He glanced around seeing many younger patrons.

"I was hoping to get one," she breathed half-under her breath.

He stared at her, not quite sure he heard her correctly. She looked sweaty and her cheeks were flushed. "You okay?" Peter asked, he reached out, the back of his hand against her cheek. "You're warm."

"It's hot in here." She shrugged before turning, gesturing the bartender for another drink.

"Livia," Peter breathed staring at her, watching her intently. She shifted restlessly on her feet becoming slightly more impatient as she waited. Her back was to him now, staring at her as she waited for her drink. "What's with you? Did Walter give you something in the lab?" She seemed drugged in some way. He couldn't explain it but she wasn't usually so restless, anxious in fact.

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes breathing a sigh of relief as the drink came and she swallowed it quickly. "I came here for the same reason every guy goes to a bar," she turned around, her eyes locking on Peter's.

"What reason is that?" He asked, staring at her, his eyes moving down to her lips. It was tempting but he couldn't. He shouldn't.

She leaned in taking a taste. It was anything but soft and sensuous. She nearly bit him as her mouth covered his. Her fingers in his hair, pulling and clenching onto him, deepening the kiss he hadn't expected. A moment later she pulled back. "I'm here for sex. Since you're not going to do that, move aside so I can find me a man that will."

Peter stared at her, his mouth agape. Was she serious? His Olivia, well maybe not his but he'd seen her in that way for awhile now. He dreamt of her, wanted only her for months but he couldn't allow himself such a luxury. Her heart was to another man, a dead man. "You're just, tired, not thinking clearly." Had he heard her correctly?

"Step aside, Peter. I have my weapon." She'd never shoot him, not intentionally but she wasn't going to let him stand in the way of her getting what she wanted tonight either. She needed it, felt as though her body would explode or catch on fire if the desire wasn't satisfied.

"No." He answered quite matter of fact. "I'm not letting you do something stupid." He wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't letting her make a huge mistake and worse blame him for it tomorrow. They were friends, she would expect him to look out for her. This wasn't in her best interest.

"I'm plenty sober and besides some men, really don't care." It wasn't that she wanted any man in here, it's that she felt she needed it. Like an addiction she couldn't get away from, except this was the first time she'd experienced the craving.

"Well I care," he stared at her. "If you need sex that bad, take me home." He offered himself to her. He'd do anything and if sex was what she came here for, he'd gladly oblige. It wasn't as though he hadn't desired her. She was beautiful, hauntingly so. She was everything and more he'd ever wanted and felt unable to obtain. She was off-limits, much like the girl in his teenage years he'd only dream about on a pin-up-poster. She was better than that, she was the woman he'd fantasize about and believe he had no chance with. She was Olivia Dunham. There was no other way to explain it.

"Peter." Her voice came out raspy, slightly desperate as she felt herself growing weaker, needing fulfillment soon. She hungered for sex, felt his lips on hers and Olivia's eyes fell shut. Her heart pounded faster than it ever had before. Her mouth opened feeling his tongue pushing its way in. His own desire growing along with hers.

"Not here." He breathed against her lips. "We'll do this, but not here." He wasn't going satisfy her urges in a seedy bar. She deserved better than that.

"Home is too far, Peter." She felt herself growing desperate, her hands were shaking and he enclosed them in his hands, resting them against his chest. His kisses against her lips came slow and soft, trying to calm her down. He could swear he had felt her heart pounding against his chest as they kissed.

"The lab?" he smiled half-considering it but Walter or Astrid could be there. They weren't putting on a show. "No, you'll wait."

She moaned in protest feeling his lips slow as they moved to her neck. "You're killing me. I don't think I can wait, Peter." She felt just as desperate as she sounded.

"Then I guess it's here," he smiled pushing her down gently onto the barstool. He stepped closer hearing the music getting louder and notice more people had crowded the bar.

"Here?" She repeated, staring up at him. In that moment she didn't think she could stand, even if she wanted to. She felt his hand move up her thigh and instantly her eyes closed moaning as she felt his lips covering hers.

He touched her through her slacks as they kissed, his hands against her body feeling the steam radiating off her body.

"Peter." Her voice was desperate. Her heart pounded, her body craved more but right now---this would do.

He kissed the side of her neck until he heard her whimper and captured her lips again. He didn't want anyone hearing her moan but him. He felt her body coming undone. He hadn't done what he'd truly wanted but this far over-stepped the boundaries they were accustom to.

Her hands had wrapped around his neck, her fingers through his hair as they kissed. She pulled him tighter and closer needing this contact more than anything. She shuddered in his arms, her insides pulsed as everything spun around them. "Peter." Her voice was soft, the spell quickly broken with a faint smile and laugh, burying her face in his neck.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy on me now." Peter had watched her face, heard her voice and the soft gasp and moan as her body had given into temptation. He imagined many scenarios with Olivia but this had not been one of them.

"No," she smiled feeling her heart pounding as she kissed his neck and up his jaw. "How about we head to my place? Finish what was started?" Though whatever had taken over her body had left, she still wanted Peter. That fact hadn't changed and wouldn't.

Together they stepped outside and he watched her shiver, "you're freezing." He knew she'd brought a coat into work, he didn't understand how she could have forgotten it earlier. There was a lot he wasn't understanding right now.

Just as quickly he slipped his off, sliding it over her shoulders letting her slide her arms into the sleeves.

"We can stop back in the lab, I'll pick it up?" Olivia offered glancing in the direction of the building where the lab was housed.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Peter shook his head. "I've got you to keep me warm," he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed towards her car. "At least until we get in the car. I'm driving." He told her watching as she handed over the keys to him.

"Just don't wreck it. The Bureau won't be too appreciative." Peter unlocked the door, opening it for her, watching as she sat down. He didn't close the door yet, staring in at her. "You okay?" She looked better, seemed like herself again. Though her cheeks were still red, it was clearly from what transpired between them. She looked different, better.

"Yeah, perfect. Thanks." She smiled. "Now get in before you freeze to death. Then what would I do with myself tonight?"

"Oh I have plenty of ideas," Peter laughed shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side, getting in. He glanced at her, not really believing tonight happened. He was glad it had though.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

The front door slammed shut and their hands were all over one another. Peter couldn't contain himself, his arousal quickly poking into her as he pushed her back against the door. Her eyes had long since closed as her head rested back, dipping against the hard wood and her back arched further into his body. "No time," she rasped feeling herself becoming so easily undone, again. Once wasn't enough tonight. They were going on twice, for her.

His lips found her neck, kissing down, unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it off her shoulders not caring that a button had been lost on its descent to the floor. His tongue trailed a path between her breasts, kissing and sucking, his fingers unclasping her bra as his eyes stared at the prize in front of him.

She was beautiful and the smile on her face, her eyes open but struggled to stay that way only made the sight more heavenly. Peter leaned up, taking a taste, his fingers moving into her hair as he felt her fingers deftly moving to his belt buckle. She wasted no time. Unclasping the leather she pushed the buckle open and her fingers swiftly moved to his button and zipper, her hand looking for the reward, a smile on her face as she touched and stroked him.

"Liv," he rasped feeling her hand on him, her touch was tantalizing.

Smiling she rested her lips against his, her hand stilled for a moment. "Olivia." She corrected him with a knowing smile, a throaty laugh as she kissed his jaw and used her other hand to work his shirt free. She pulled at the material, one hand wasn't enough and let the buttons fly off as she ripped it open. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered seeing a t-shirt. Was this torture? How many other layers had he on underneath.

"No jokes," he shook his head, hearing her words but not focusing on what they meant. His head was in a fog, seeing her half-naked was enough to make things unclear. Was this really happening? Even if it was a dream, some crazy experiment his father had done, Peter no longer cared. It felt good and real.

"You're shirt," she breathed closing her eyes for a moment, her breathing coming out long and labored, struggling to slow down, calm down, enjoy this dance between them. She was finding it harder to wait, to take her time, and to move someplace else. She couldn't walk, couldn't move, her body was exhausted and they'd only begun. "Please, take it off." She gasped for air, the room was spinning and her body felt as though it were on fire. Never before had sex been like this, not this intense and they were just getting started.

He pulled back slightly, his hands moved to his hips lifting the t-shirt up and off in one swift motion. Her touch had slipped from his grasp but he knew it was only for an instant. "Better, Livia," he smiled leaning forward running his tongue over her bottom lip, teasing her, making her grow antsy for him. Watching her was incredible, seeing her body restless against the door. His hands kept her trapped at either side feeling her lean forward into him, her hands in his hair, around his neck, down his back. They were aimless but with reason.

"I need you," her words held more meaning than this one moment conveyed. He felt his heart skip and he leaned in capturing her lips, taking another taste. He was addicted to her already. She was quickly becoming his drug of choice. "Please, Peter." Her hands moved down his waist her lips against his as she felt him pushing her further into the hard door. Her fingers swiftly pushed his slacks and boxers down, needing to see him, every inch.

His lips covered hers, his fingers working her slacks free a smile on his face as he felt the silky material underneath. He'd seen her choice of underwear in the past, when she'd gone into the tank. This was different. It was hotter and sexier. He briefly wondered if she'd woken up this morning knowing this would happen. It didn't matter, he was glad it was happening.

She stepped out of her pants, her feet kicking the clothes away as she felt his fingers moving over the thin material, teasing her, feeling her without ever really touching her. She moaned in protest, wanting more, needing more but not objecting either. It was good, it felt amazing, and Peter was staring at her, smiling as his eyes moved over her body memorizing every curve.

She felt her skin blushing and her cheeks redden. The room was sweltering but she knew they were the only reason for it. The craving she had earlier had long since been satisfied. Now the building desire within her was growing but was for a different reason. Her fingers moved into his hair, bringing his lips to hers, taking a taste, a smile on her lips. She wanted tonight, more than she'd realized. Her touch moved over his jaw, tracing the stubble as the kiss deepened. Standing there against him, pressed between the front door and his naked body, this was never how she imagined sex with Peter to be. Sure she'd envisioned it countless times, most of them sleepless nights but they were traditional, in a bed, on the sofa, maybe even the shower. Against the front door, unable to walk in any farther hadn't been at the top of the list. It should have been though. They hadn't even started this dance between them but already the fire was building inside.

"Livia," he breathed against her lips feeling her fingers moving from his cheek down his chest to her intended destination. She stroked him, touched him, and felt a guttural moan as he slipped his fingers into her underwear touching her in return. Her eyes struggled to stay open, feeling his breath on her neck, knowing he was leaving a mark. She didn't mind it, would gladly let the world see tomorrow if he so wanted it that way.

"More," she rasped quite breathless as he teased her folds apart. She felt his warm fingers touching her, making her ready for his entrance. She wasted no time in doing the same, her thumb circling and feeling his response almost immediately. A smile on her lips as she felt him pushing the last bit of material to the floor. She stepped out and spread her legs, feeling Peter lift her hips. She wrapped her legs around his body as he entered her warmth. Immediately she moaned, not caring if her neighbors or anyone else crossing the street miles away heard her. She made no attempt to keep quiet. Why should she? This was her home and it was Peter!

His lips found hers, feeling her warmth surrounding him. Her insides tightened and her legs wrapped tighter as he positioned her against the door. Together they moved, his body thrusting her body staying joined, keeping him as her own. She let her fingers move through his hair and down his back. Her nails dragged along his skin, scratching only the surface as she clenched onto him. She refused to let go, even as she felt her insides burning and the sensation building between them.

He kissed her hard, his body struggling to hang on as he held her firmly to the door, each thump nearly as loud as his heart. It wasn't long before the wave crashed over them both. A few thrusts together and he felt the warmth between them, her insides tightening and his hold seemed to give way. She shuddered and he trembled with an intensity neither had felt before. Gasping for air, his legs shaking he carried her to the sofa, her body still tangled with his. Lying her down and collapsing above her.

She didn't object, feeling his body against hers, a smile spread across her face, her eyes closed as her hands moved over and down his back. She could feel her heart racing and knew his was pounding just as fast.

"That was," she panted, struggling to catch her breath.

"Unbelievable." He chuckled kissing her softly, lazily as he moved to slide off her body.

"Stay with me," she breathed, letting her eyes open feeling them heavy as her arms reached out for him.

"Walter might wonder where I'm at." Peter stared down at her.

"So let him wonder. Or better yet, tell him." She smiled. "I'd love to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"You don't really mean that?" Peter smiled staring down at her, his fingers combing through her hair. He wasn't sure what this made them, but asking right now, didn't seem the most opportune time either.

"Don't I?" Olivia answered running her fingers over his jaw. "I dare you," she leaned up to kiss him, a smile on her lips feeling her heart pounding once again. She still couldn't believe what happened tonight.

"If you're sure," Peter kissed her once more before pulling back. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? Then maybe we could lie down in a real bed?" He chuckled staring down at her. She was gorgeous. Never in his life did he think he'd find himself capable of being truly happy. He'd struggled after Walter had gone to St. Claire's. He tried moving past his family issues but they stuck with him. He had a dark side, he'd been a conman and for what—the fun of it really. It was never about the money, more about the satisfaction, the thrill. Trying to make himself happy, he hadn't been able to feel satisfied in the way this job was making him feel. Maybe it was the challenge-from both the work, the pattern, what they dealt and experienced with-and her. She challenged him in ways he never thought possible.

"Go, just don't leave me waiting too long," she laughed standing up, taking her clothes with her to the bedroom and putting on a t-shirt and underwear. She didn't bother to get overly dressed but she wanted to be comfortable too. She pulled back the covers, sliding into bed hoping Peter would be joining her shortly. She waited one minute, then two and saw him coming into the bedroom in his boxers, carrying her perfume container. "What are you doing?" Olivia laughed nervously.

"Did my father give this to you?" He asked knowing exactly what it was.

"I-I don't know. It was in a gift box at the lab, my name was on it." Olivia frowned. "What are you thinking, Peter?"

He couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as he came to sit down beside her on the bed. "This stuff is like Viagra on steroids."

"What?" She felt her insides flopping. "Peter?"

"I don't know why he would have, nevermind." He shook his head. It was Walter, he hardly considered the consequences for his actions. It had been on more than one occasion he'd told Peter he could have a lady friend over. Though he wasn't sure what if anything had gone through Walters mind. "I think you should stay away from this stuff." He'd seen her tonight, the way she'd acted heading to the bar and inside, never in his life would he have imagined her this way. It was because it wasn't her, not the Olivia he was used to anyway.

"What? You're telling me you didn't have fun?" She joked trying to make light of it. She couldn't help but feel slightly violated and yet-Peter had been there. She tried not to think of the 'what ifs' had he not shown up.

"I did have fun," Peter smiled putting it on the bedside table as he leaned over kissing her. "We don't need that stuff though." He guided Olivia onto her back, his body hovering above hers, as his lips moved down to her neck. "You're all I need, Livia."

"I think the point was for me though," she smiled weakly, "it didn't seem to affect you in any way." Olivia stared up at him. "I guess your father assumed I wouldn't have acted on impulse."

"Would you have?" He wondered it himself. He'd certainly been attracted to her but if she hadn't been as forceful tonight, he wasn't sure he'd have jumped into things either. The last thing he wanted was her pulling away from him. He'd made enough mistakes with women in the past. Olivia was not one he ever wanted to label as a mistake. Seeing her turned on, desperate for sex, he was happy to jump at the opportunity.

"There's always liquor," she laughed wrapping her arms around his body. "I think it would have happened. Maybe not tonight but there have been times I've wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah? What's stopped you?" Peter asked, smiling down at her.

"Common sense?" She joked leaning up stealing a taste from his lips. "I think I was worried with how it would turn out."

Peter smirked, "you thought I wouldn't be good in bed, is that it?" He was teasing her right back.

"Yeah, you just, don't look the part," she laughed feeling him roll them around, her body was now lying above his. "Are you sure you want to throw that stuff out?" She glanced at the vial beside the bed. "It might be fun if we're both using it."

"As tempting as that sounds," Peter glanced at the vial, "we shouldn't." He couldn't chance hurting her or worse, if his desires found himself with someone else. He knew the perfume had taken hours to work and he hated thinking she could be called away somewhere on work and he could be busy in the lab with Walter. It was not an image he wanted though he knew it had been what Olivia had experienced. "You're all I need."

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
